Footsteps
by Gilaine
Summary: The hidden lives of the professors they are all related somehow! ::Discontinued:: Trying to revise became a little too weird even for me...
1. The Madness That Muggle Sweets Create

****

Title: Footsteps

Rating: G

Genre: Humour

Summary: A professor walks to a destination thinking random thoughts...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter; that pleasure goes to JK Rowling

A/N: Although I love the plotless fic there is a point; somewhere down the line! Warning - this has not been beta-ed. If anyone wants the lovely job just e-mail me at krazyaliens@graffiti.net ... thanks!

****

Chapter I - The Madness That Muggle Sweets Create

The tall man stood outside his office and carefully locked his door. Although it was nice to have visitors there was always a time and a place.

He turned and slowly walked along the empty corridor. If there had been an observer they might have observed that his gracefulness came from age and wisdom, rather than merely being taught.

His eyes sparkled as he dug into one of his many pockets of his robe for a small paper bag and popped one of the contents into his mouth. It was nice that they had (finally) decided to sell them in the Honeydukes down in Hogsmeade, he chuckled, as he thought about their arrival to the village sweet shop. It meant that he didn't have to make the long journey to the nearest muggle village…

... For some reason (and we will not get into it here); the black-haired, green-eyed person best known as Harry Potter, had acquired one of the joys of muggle sweets - bonbons. And for another bizarre reason Professor Snape had not turned up in the dungeons as the clock moved towards eleven o'clock (His wife had demanded him to stay put to make him listen to her. She had been complaining about why he didn't spend as much time with their children as he did issuing his pupils with detention. Sometimes the only way to get into his thick skull was to shout at him ... well, there was another way, but Mrs Snape had the power in the Snape household and Severus knew it as much as his kids did ... but anyways, back to the sub-story).

"Can I have one of those, Harry?" said the ginger-headed boy whose appetite never seemed to diminish.

"Sure, Ron." Said Harry. "Just dig in."

Soon most of the table each had one of these amazing bonbons (lemon in flavour).

Suddenly a pale hand dove into the paper bag so swiftly that Harry was unable to hold the bag out of reach. "What on earth are these? The powder is flying everywhere," spoke a dissatisfied tone.

Harry spoke like he was talking to a toddler. "'These' are sweets, Malfoy." The other boy had popped it straight into his mouth without even thinking ('We should really try out one of George and Fred's sweets on him' thought Ron. He would keep that in mind)

"Yumm," from the look on Malfoy's face he enjoyed them, but this look vanished when he realised he couldn't speak. "Umm!"

Ron's grin was full of unsuspressed mirth, and he sighed dramatically. "Silence is Golden."

Harry's grin had also grown, as he answered the unspoken question on the blonde's face. "George and Fred didn't create them - in fact they don't even have magic in them! You are eating the joy of muggle toffee," Harry announced, and turned to see Ron's face turning a rather unflattering shade of purple. 

Hermione, during all this if you are wondering where she had got to, was simply giggling, her eyes trained mostly on the door (and partly Ron's increasingly purple face) instead of Malfoy's version of lock-jaw. She had a feeling that Snape would come through the door any second.

A loud swallow announced Malfoy's return of speech, but was unable to say anything as Snape made his entrance, ashened faced. He hurriedly dictated the lesson plan.

"Sit down and get your textbooks out. Turn to page one hundred and twenty seven..."

Harry was (as usual when Snape was in a paddy toddler's mood – often caused by 'conversations' with his wife) made to work with Malfoy and although Harry didn't mention it, he was positive that the same hand as before carefully sneak into the paper bag at least twice more...

****

A month later...

Honeyduke's sales had decreased by three percent over the past month.

The owner of an impressive mop of grey hair (and, by the way, the sweetshop), Mr Greengrass, shook his head at his son (who was only known as EG). "What could have caused this? Children are always sweet-toothed. It's like saying a baby doesn't like milk. It's just not natural." Mr Greengrass' shaking head was now placed in his hands.

EG, who wasn't so completely detached from the student population as his father, offered the man a sweet.

Mr Greengrass started to chew without even looking at it (if it wasn't for that extra-extra-strong toothpaste all his teeth would have been rotten by now). "These are quite nice. Why don't we sell them?"

EG shook his head. They said wisdom came with age, but it seemed to not quite work with Mr Greengrass. "It is the reason for the drop in sales. The kids seem to have found these muggle sweets, Dad."

Mr Greengrass became excited. "So what are you waiting for, lad? Get an order in!"...

Now where was I? Oh, yes...

The older (he didn't really liked to be called 'old' - he was very young in mind and spirit) man's footsteps echoed on the cold stone slabs that made the floor of the long corridor. He would prefer carpet, but then there was the evil muggle invention that always managed to sneak into the castle, no matter how many banishing charms you put around the place.

Chewing-Gum.

He dare not think of the caretaker's response to such a terrible incident.

The man - excluding the stone floor, of course - loved this place, and rightfully (as some of the students did) considered it home. He was here eleven months of the year (the other month off on a well deserved holiday in North Wales with his family, which he enjoyed incredibly - why I do not know ... it always rains when I go there).

I'm losing myself again ... footsteps...

He could move his office closer to this destination, a little voice inside his head spoke, but he liked the exercise, he reminded himself, as he climbed up and down stairs - there was never a direct route in this castle ... must be something about protecting itself against attack, he pondered to himself. Soon, through the mists of his thoughts, he arrived in the entrance hall, which lead to the Great Hall and the Georgian style staircase that kept spitting into new staircases right up to the seventh floor. At the point where the staircase first divided, the almost permanent twinkle in the man's eyes grew. Even the Weasley twins did not know about this secret passageway - it was unplottable (hay! A whole school can be made unplottable, but a door cannot? Pah! ... Sorry 'bout that). Anyways...

He positioned his arm in front of him and imagined a door opening as he turned the doorknob. 

Through the door was a corridor bathed in the late summer sun, with thick, carpeted floors, the man thought with glee. The previously silent area was now full with the sounds of children laughing and playing, which filled the older man's heart with hope.

A small, red-haired bullet suddenly shot at him from a door at his right (and although the man's robe got in the way, the boy had had lots of practice), managed to latch himself on the man's left leg.

"Gran'pa!" The toddler cried out, giggling madly as Professor Dumbledore continued along the corridor, ignoring the extra weight he now had on his leg. Maybe people were right and a slight madness did run in the family.

"Hi, Sam."

****

A/N I know that the Professors' love/family lives are never really mentioned in the books, but I very much doubt that they are all detached from life as we know it!


	2. The Madness of Long-Winded Unwritten Rul...

Title: Footsteps 

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Humour and a smidgen of Romance (if you look very, very closely)**

**Summary: A sub-story within a sub-story is examined…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter; that pleasure goes to JK Rowling – but I do own the characters and the half-formed plot that are not mentioned in the fabulous books**

**A/N: Many thanks to besnaped for reviewing Chapter I … you are very sweet. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

Chapter II – The Madness of Long-Winded Unwritten Rules 

There is an unwritten rule amongst the Professors and Work Colleagues of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (well, actually there are ten unwritten rules and are kept by even the most rebellious of men, women and beings, but only two are appropriate and relevant in this story…);

"Thou-" 

(this is rather an old rule, instated by Rowena Ravenclaw, herself) 

"-shalt not reveal, neither flaunt thou's personal relationships in the teaching areas, neither in those areas surrounding the teaching areas, and definitely not towardth the students. The pupils at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are here to learnth the art of magick, not the art of the 'gossip grapevine'. Relationships especially amongst staff to other members of staff, though isn't totally frowned upon should be kept at thee own private business, any hanky-panky-" 

('hanky-panky' was added by Salazar Slytherin, by the annoyance of Godric Gryffindor … Salazar had travelled to the future many a time for holidays in the Caribbean with his long-term boyfriend, and in the process had developed a fondness towards twentieth century muggle-slang) 

"-shall be doneth with a locketh door. Neither shalt ye commit to a relationship with any pupil, for this the highest sin for a teacher to maketh. As a final note, may thoust all be blessed with fruitful lives with thou spouse, girl/boyfriend, flatmate, etc, etc, etc…"

(It was believed that Helga Hufflepuff had tried to reduce this to a much clearer, more manageable unwritten rule because it ended up being that only the future headmasters and mistresses could be bothered learning the rule word perfect. All other staff just took Rule Three to be "keep all sexual relationships private and secret from students". It was a shame that Helga couldn't think of it, or it could have been possible that it would be rather tactless and politically incorrect to say 'sexual' all those years ago. Hmm…)

(It was also believed that someone overdid all the 'thou', 'thee' and '-th's … purely for entertainment values against the young, inexperienced Professors being initiated into the staff at Hogwarts by attempting to recite the unwritten rule word for word, but that is just a rumour and cannot be substantiated)

This rule is so well kept … and probably not entirely because of the fact that it is a school rule, many members didn't like the idea of themselves being teased by the students. (Neatly forgetting that they, themselves, teased (replace 'teased' with 'give detentions to') the students whenever they came across them in compromising positions…)

The slightly more daft and slow-witted of readers might not realise why this rule has been so carefully laid out at this present moment in time, when this unwritten rule is rarely spoken of. 

(and it was very difficult to make an unwritten rule, writeable, you know)

Even Professors and Caretakers have children.

(Yes, even Flich has kids)

And these children before they are the age of serious tutorage of the magickal arts live along four corridors and a courtyard that are unplottable to the even most persistent of mapmakers. The boy Sam, whom we met before, is the three-year old great-great-grandson of the present headmaster of Hogwarts; Professor Albus Dumbledore (affectionately nicknamed 'Bumblebee' by his (close) relatives and _very dear friends). Sam is the child of Professor Severus Snape and Madam Poppy Pomfey's eldest niece, Diana._

And this is where we can (finally) begin our story.

On that fateful day of the introduction of bonbons to the magickal community, in the Snape Wing of the Staff Quarters, Severus and Diana had a 'conversation' (otherwise known as Diana knocking some sense into her husband). It was the most serious of matters … and I am being very, honest to God, serious at the moment.

Severus had not appeared for the purchase of his eldest son's first wand. Markus Snape was starting Hogwarts that September using his mother's maiden name.

(Markus' use of his mother's maiden name was in accordance of Rule Eight of the Unwritten Rules. There is a very long winded version of the rule, that (again) only headmasters and mistresses could actually be bothered to remember the rule. These people who had some bizarre sort of control on the school felt an obligation to these unwritten rules – they _are a thousand years old these rules. Anyway. Back to Markus … Rule Eight basically said that to avoid favouritism and certain situations from occurring, children, nieces and nephews, if attending Hogwarts at the same time as an employee of Hogwarts, the relationship between the pair should be 'ignored', for a lack of a better word. Therefore, if needed, a different surname would be used and a spell placed on the child so they couldn't say 'father', 'mother', 'uncle', etc, towards those people in all areas of the school – barring the staff and family quarters)_

I need to explain something, as Severus and Diana's 'conversation' will make no sense if I do not. 

A wizard or witch's first wand … it is a very important part of any person with magic in their veins, but more significance is put on it if the child is born from a magical family. On their eleventh birthday the child would go to their country's wand-maker so that the wand could chose the wizard or witch. It was like a coming of age. A magical confirmation or baptism, so to speak, and for a father to miss such a momentous occasion … well, it's a terrible, terrible thing, and not something to take very lightly or to be easily forgiven by the son or daughter on their eleventh birthday.

"Severus Oliver Snape!" 

(Someone had a very bad sense of humour when they christened Severus. It is highly probable that it was his mother who did the deed – she had been a Dumbledore before she had married Severus' father)

"How dare you miss your son's first wand? How do you think he is? He is in his room trying his best not to cry – all because his father says that he has to learn how to be a man. You have no idea how much he respects you and loves you, heck, he adores you! And it doesn't matter if there is a special staff meeting, a thirty-person detention or an invitation to go and have afternoon tea with the Dark Lord himself-"

(Actually, the Dark Lord was always partial to afternoon tea and always set up his appointments around it. Sorry, Diana is annoyed about the interruption)

"Now you go and apologise to your son as best as you can. And I want you to call in sick tomorrow-" Severus tried to interrupt but was cut off. You just didn't cut in when Diana placed the fear of a hundred suns in you … "-Don't you dare try to cut in Severus Oliver Snape. You _will call in sick and spend the day with your family. You know, I bet Sam doesn't even remember your face, and sometimes I wonder whether you remember that you have a daughter, let alone what her name is." Diana during her speech had gradually become louder, and when Severus dropped his head, his hair hiding his face, the action making his pair of words seem more quiet and humble._

"I'm sorry."

Diana calmed down as quickly as she went up, earning her natural right of flaming red hair, and went towards him to give her husband a light hug. "I know, but it is not me you have to say sorry to. Tomorrow," she decided, "we go and have a picnic, all five of us. Now go to your class – you're in no fit mood to see your son."

"The students will know something's off."

Diana laughed, "Just be your usual moody, bossy self and they will be complaining about you too much to take too much notice."

Snape chuckled (even in the presence of his wife, he never truly laughs), and kissed his childhood sweetheart on her forehead. "Too true, hmm, definitely Potter and Draco. I just love watching the two together – such entertainment … and Longbottom and Parkinson … she knows just enough to delay any explosions…"

And so Severus moved slowly out of the hug given by his wife, and started to walk towards the dungeons, already knee-deep into his potions, unaware of the strangely blissful look on Diana's face. 

Now, there was the man she had married eighteen years ago.


	3. The Madness Caused by Freshly-Squeezed C...

****

Title: Footsteps

Rating: G – There is _almost_ swearing, but barely even that…

Genre: Humour and a smidgen of Romance (if you look _really_ carefully)

Summary: A short interlude where two relatives discuss picnics and other important matters over delicious non-alcoholic cocktails…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter World - that pleasure goes to JK Rowling. Personally I wouldn't want to own it as it is way too much responsibility, and that I believe that empire is well run by the lady mentioned above. I do own the tiny, microscopic, plot that could possibly exist in this FanFic, and the characters that are not mentioned in the books

A/N: Thank you very much to Richal and besnaped for reviewing.

A/N2: On one of besnaped's fics has a challenge about Snape jinxing the DADA job – this chapter gives hints of Dumbledore and Snape conspiring against the Professors of this ill-fortunate career…

****

Chapter III – The Madness Caused by Freshly-Squeezed Cocktails

"My wife wishes me to call in sick, Grandpa."

Severus Oliver Snape was in the childrens' courtyard with Albus "Bumblebee" Dumbledore, each consuming a delicious non-alcoholic cocktail, watching day become evening.

"I know, I have already given permission – Diana asked me over lunch. _Gorgeous_ salmon."

Sip.

"How on earth did I get married to her?"

Sip.

"Because she is one of the most wonderful people of the world. All her family are. In fact, _all_ redheads are, it is just a shame we all have to go grey some day…" Dumbledore looked forlornly down at his grey beard.

Sip. Sigh.

"I have one too many relatives related to this school."

Sip. Giggle.

"That is what happens when your great-grandfather and other Professors, some very much like yourself, spend too many decades in the same community. Once you have taught here you can never truly leave. Everyone can find some link to each of the professors, whether it is through blood, affair or marriage. I believe it is partly why the Defence of the Dark Arts has always been a one-year contract only. Brings in fresh blood."

Sip. Snort. A twinkle develops in both the men's eyes.

"It is a shame though that it is not mentioned in the main document of the contract…"

"Well, if they just read the small print … some people are just so lazy…"

"It is also just _such_ a shame that the person that created the legal document, experienced a few, misdirected hexes and jinxes from an unsuspecting customer…"

Sip.

"It _is_ amazing how the small print becomes smaller as you try and focus on it."

"I believe that no-one has been able to replicate the spell."

"Yes, old Albert must be rolling in his grave in despair – all those criminals and aristocrats would have loved shrinking small print."

Sip. Pause. Sip.

Severus broke the gleeful silence, and changing the subject slightly as you never knew who could be listening in – even somewhere as secret as this courtyard. "I have never managed a link, though, from myself to Sybil though."

Sip. Snort.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble. But one of my great-grandson-in-laws is the brother of Sybil."

Sip. Cough.

"Sh … sugar."

Sip.

"Indeed."

Sip.

"You know, she told me that she believed that I would rather have tea with _Voldemort _than see my own flesh-and-blood son!"

Sip. A choked cough.

"I gather we are talking about Diana again."

Sip.

"I cannot believe that she has power over me. I was performing an extremely difficult concoction, and I forgot the time! That was all."

Grrr. Sip. Chuckle.

"All wives have power over us men, if Voldemort had ever got married then I would doubt he would be such a, er, _problem_, to us now."

"Actually, in his early twenties, he did get married."

Cough. Sip. Sip.

"You never told me that!"

Sip.

"He never divorced her, she just decided that she wanted to crack Hollywood."

Sip.

"Did she?"

Sip.

"Yes, she even faked death to be able to return to her husband and the magical world, but she was too late. Tom had already disappeared into the Black Forest. She doesn't realise that Voldemort is her Tom … otherwise she would march right up to his secret 'bat-cave' and give him what he deserves. She has never married again – and Tom _is_ presumed dead."

Sip.

"I will have to get in touch with this - ?"

"Wilma"

"Right…"

Sip. Sip. Silup.

"Dobby?"

****

Five Seconds Later…

"Yes, Bumblebee, sir?"

"Could I have two more of these delicious cocktails, Dobby?"

"Yes, Bumblebee, sir! Dobby is very pleased Bumblebee likes Dobby and Winky's recipe, sir, Bumblebee, sir! Dobby and Winky will be making some more freshly-squeezed!" Dobby crept up towards the headmaster, and whispered (Severus could hear ever word). "Does Bumblebee want to hear surprise announcement? Because Dobby wants Bumblebee to know first!"

"What is it Dobby?" Dumbledore stage whispered.

"Dobby asks his Winky to bond with Dobby, and Winky says yes!" 

(Elves, whatever their type, whether they are tree, elemental or house elf, bond for life. It is their version of a human, veala or vampire marriage, but without all the legal hassle)

The over-excited house-elf then disappeared into the corner that he had just appeared in.

"I cannot believe that you pay him."

"_Severus_…"

"Sorry."

****

Five Seconds Later…

"Dobby is here with special drink!"

Severus grunted his thanks as he accepted the tall glass (complete with umbrella and tinsely pieces). Dumbledore, taking advantage of the momentary silence to congratulate the young house elf, wishing Dobby the happiest life with his new bond-mate and asking if he could give Dobby a present.

"No. No, no, no!" Dobby shook his head so hard, that it looked like his ears were about to take off. "Bumblebee cannot do that! Bumblebee, sir, is too kind!" And with that, he disappeared for the final time that day, off to his beloved Winky.

Sip.

"Yum, that's nice."

"Anyway, going back to what you said earlier, Severus, didn't you say something in the Staff room about having afternoon tea with a favourite past-pupil of mine?…"

Sip.

"Huh? Oh, yes, next Thursday, actually."

Snort.

"And what did you say before, that Diana told you…"

Glare. The non-alcoholic cocktails momentarily forgotten.

"I have only once doubled booked – and that could not have helped. You know that. I was able to save a life because of a little afternoon tea. Diana understands that … she shouldn't bring that sort of thing up."

Pat on the arm.

"She does understand."

Severus cleared his throat and looked into the distance – his gaze decidedly _not_ on his mentor.

Sip.

"Well, Tom invited you to his on Thursday, if you want to come – you haven't gone for over a month."

Sip. Chuckle.

"I do miss him a little bit…"

The two professors allowed a passing of identical twinkles towards each other. And in that moment a stranger would be able to clearly identify the fact that the pair shared the same blood.

"Gran'pa!!"

That familiar red-lightening bolt streaked across the courtyard, and promptly attached itself to Albus' left leg.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be in bed, chap?" Albus asked.

A very puzzled look sported the toddler's face. But this was wiped clean as he suddenly found his father.

"Daddy!!!"

This was said at a higher pitch than the 'Gran'pa' moments earlier and Severus found a chubby body, smelling like a gorgeous combination of freshly cut grass and of that typical baby smell that his son had not quite completely grown out of, jump onto his lap. Equally chubby arms holding on fast around his neck.

"Hay, Sam. How is it going?"

Sam looked up into Daddy's face, completely and utterly worshipfully, and tried to say, "Supercalifescoousdooous!" (The last said a little hummy as he couldn't say the whole word)

Severus groaned. "You haven't been watching 'Mary Poppins' again?"

"Yep!" A very big grin filled the boy's face.

Severus turned (as well as he could) towards Albus, "Why he cannot watch any of the better Disney films, I cannot say. 'Dumbo' surpasses 'Mary Poppins' any day of the week – or weekend."

Albus wasn't allowed to voice his opinion, as Sam shouted, "No! Never, never, never!!"

('Never' was actually Sam's first word. That is what happens when a child has two older siblings)

The introduction of the (extremely) loud child of Severus almost made the pair forget their previous conversations and their dark pasts. Albus though, managed to add, in a whisper, before they completely sent their attention towards Sam,

"I _will_ go on Thursday. And, you know, I think I'll bake some Butterfly Cakes as well…"


	4. The Madness That Is the Over-Excitable N...

****

Title: Footsteps

Rating: G – There is _almost_ swearing, but barely even that…

Genre: Humour and a smidgen of Romance (if you look _really_ carefully)

Summary: The following day after the 'conversation'. The entire student population is amazed when it is announced that Snape has fallen ill, and that his lessons are cancelled for the day. Severus, Diana and their family go off to a _semi_-uneventful picnic somewhere in the highlands…

Disclaimer: Guess what I am about to say … I only own characters and (tiny) plot that is not mentioned in the Harry Potter Series. Ownership goes to JK Rowling. No point suing … I am now officially a penniless student. Gulp.

A/N: Thank you to Savannah – in reply to your review, I don't know what came over me when I made Dumbledore's granddaughter, Sev's mother. And for the scenario about the hidden corridors it is just a place for the kids during the day. Some embarrassing questions would be posed if kids were running about the castle, not to also mention the disruption they could cause! And another big thank you to One of Grace (I must say, I do enjoy a good bracket) … that was terrible, wasn't it. ::groan from audience::

A/N2: I know that Severus might appear a little OOC – but with family, everyone acts differently

A/N3: I should rename this fic "A Very Family Affair", but I don't feel bothered ^_^

****

Chapter IV – The Madness That Is the Over-Excitable Nature of Children

Carrying a large wicker basket, Severus tried to remember the last time that he had actually taken a sicky … the last time must have been at least seven or eight years ago. And even then he hadn't been truly sick – again, Diana had ordered him to take the day off – it had been their tenth anniversary. He smiled inwards as he recalled the events of that day – and the after-effects of those events, and at this turn of thoughts, looked towards his daughter, Kai.

"What's the matter, Dad?"

"Nothing, just don't know when _your_ mother will find the 'perfect spot'."

Diana glared at her husband. "The location of a picnic is almost as important as the actual picnic itself, Sev. _You_ should know that!"

"If you say so, dear." That familiar flash of red halted him. "Sam!" He shouted. "Samuel! Put down that rabbit!"

Sam, who was currently levitating a brown and white rabbit two feet off the ground, blushed red. "But, _Daddy_ … I'm sure that Bernard is enjoying himself…" The rabbit, if understanding the situation, starred at the man of the Snape household with longing.

"Oh, for goodness sake…" Severus trailed off, and looked towards his wife for support. All the reply he got was a small shake of a head. "Da … darn it," he muttered and strode towards the tiny boy. Bending to his knees and setting down the hamper, he told Sam quietly, "I don't think that Bernard appreciates being two feet off the ground. There is a reason why we don't all float. If Bernard wants to stay with us he will hop behind us, okay?"

Sam, still looking a little bit unsure, settled the rabbit to solid earth. You could tell that the rabbit was happy with the situation as he tested his feet against the soil. "But … why don't we all fly?"

Markus and Kai groaned, and Diana rolled her eyes. They all knew what was going to happen. But Sam – knowing that his father was the centre of his universe, and therefore, always right, was ignorant as he waited for his answer.

There was a reason why Severus had become a teacher (although students like Neville Longbottom sometimes made him regret the decision) was a very simple one. He loved to teach. He absolutely hated ignorance; and what Sam wasn't to know that by the end of the day he would know all about the mystery that is gravity. And not just in relation to planet Earth.

"Well, Sam, you stay on your feet because of a force pulling you down."

"Like Star Wars? Because Luke's cool!"

"Not really. Anyway…"

"That's prob'ly good. Han is better." Sam imitated Luke Skywalker (as it was difficult for him to imitate Han Solo) by waving his imaginary lifesaber.

"Right." Severus looked towards Diana, with amusement written all over his face. "You know, Diana, I think we have to start to detach Sam from the television."

"Never! Never, never, never…" Sam started to repeat like a mantra, skipping around in circles, as Kai and Markus ran towards a small brook shouting at the top of their voices – constantly pushing the other out of the way, and (hopefully, according to each of them) into the water. Diana, stirred by the sudden noise disturbing all the birds within a two-mile radius, ran after her two eldest, shouting,

"You two come right here before you drown! I don't care if I have to knock your heads together!…" 

"Anyway," Severus repeated patiently to the ever-attentive Sam, who suddenly stopped his mantra at the sound of his daddy's voice. "This _particular_ force is called gravity…"

Basically your average family day out.

****

A/N4: I know that this chapter is a tad shorter than my other chapters, but it just felt right, you know?


	5. The Madness of Wizard-Squirrels Last Cen...

****

Title: Footsteps

Rating: G – You know, I find that a rating of G (or U in the UK) is annoying, but I cannot seem to be able to make myself up the rating content.

Genre: Humour – no Romance in this chapter … well, cannot really see it anyway, but you never know what happens. You sometimes find romance in the strangest of places and creatures…

Summary: The eventful afternoon tea that has been mentioned in all but the first chapter finally (almost) occurs. But first, another minor (and very brief) detour…

Disclaimer: Please look at Chapters I, II, III and IV. Sorry, do not feel inspirational at the moment.

A/N:

Thought that a time-line would be useful … (for you as well as me)

Monday: Markus' 11th birthday.

Tuesday: Bonbon's introduced to the mainstream wizard population by HJP. SOS (for once in his life) is late for lessons with the sixth years. SOS and A"B"D have a discussion in afternoon.

Wednesday: Family picnic. Second time in his professional life at Hogwarts SOS takes a sicky.

Thursday (this chapter): The Thursday that A"B"D discussed two days previously. Takes place around afternoon tea (this takes place at 3:30pm).

Friday: Wait and See…

****

A/N2: Thank you to besnaped _twice_! (You know, I'm going to have to send some biscuits your way some time very soon) About chapter III – Sam's first word has something to do with me having so many relatives (my brother's first words were "Baby did it" and Baby was a doll. He can lie to you as he looks you straight in the eyes) We are _nearly_ at tea … you just need to wait another chapter. I put this part separate cos it didn't make much sense together. Chapter IV of course Snape enjoys teaching – why would he do it in the first place? It must be why he gets so angry at Neville (and my parents have trouble detaching me off the internet/television. I'm just way into cult, fantasy and sci-fi) 

A/N2.5:Also, yesterday I went onto statistics and I realised that additional people have reviewed "Mirror, Mirror on the Wall" and I thought I would thank them here (plus the other wonderful people who reviewed … sorry, I didn't add a second chapter). So big thanks to franthephoenix, Katana47, Gone, Spirit of Rain, Mae Noelle (2 lazy 2 log in), Princess of Mirrors, deep.fried.chicken.wings, michee, thistlemeg, Logana, spangle*star, stephanie and One of Grace.

To answer spangle*star question, TTFN = TaTa For Now … it was created during the Second World War and was a fav among those in the British Army (I get it from my grandmother – I also get putting 'me' instead of 'my' in my sentences, like 'me bag' from her. Very Suffolk thing to do)

****

A/N3: Slight (sorry, _major_) reference to Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". My excuse? Sam is obsessed with Disney, and I have just discovered my lost copy of the film. "Yay!" to Artemis (sp?) and Merlin! 

****

Chapter V – The Madness of Wizard-Squirrels Last Centuries (aka – Very Long Author's Notes & Thanks)

Near the outskirts of a dense forest, two light "pop"s disturbed one of the few red squirrels left in Britain, making her accidentally bang her head on a tree trunk. Once she realised what was happening she looked apon the two wizards that had suddenly appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

All red squirrels know about wizards (they do not though, really know about witches). This particular squirrel's great-great-great (we could go on forever) grandmother, fell in love with a very young King Arthur (instead of being described as 'scrawny' Arthur was described as 'lean and graceful' in the local squirrel folklore). Although her ancestor did mate later on in life, it was said that there was always an aura of sadness that surrounded the squirrel. All her daughters had inherited this aura about them – and also a gift of telling when a wizard was about and when magic was used. Buttercup (which is the girl-squirrel's name) had even messed around with magic herself (… not that her mother knew about it, of course). It was supposed to be human-stuff. But one of these days, she would discover the secret of becoming human and would seek and find her very own Arthur (he did not, however, have to be a king/prince. Just 'lean and graceful').

Knocking herself out of these unfulfilled dreams, Buttercup focused on the two wizards that were brushing down their clothes. One man was borrrring. One tone for him (and no squirrel would be proud to have human-fur stuff on their head) … but the older man with a beard to rival Merlin was a marvellous mish-mash of stripes and textures. She could also smell the sweet smell of sugar from the rival-Merlin-wizard-guy, which made her nose twitch. She decided she liked this fella. 

The two humans looked around them to get a sense of their surroundings; the man-in-one-tone pointed to a path into the forest and the two wizards set themselves determinedly through the thick undergrowth that grew along and on the almost hidden path.

Buttercup set herself to follow them, but a thump on a branch behind her halted her.

'We keep out of humans' business, Buttercup.'

Buttercup sighed. 'Yes, mama.'

Mama did a squirrel nod (that kind of involves the tail) and jumped back towards their hometree. Buttercup looked upon the two disappearing wizards with a familiar growing sadness before she turned to run in the direction of her mother. To renew hope, she whispered mentally to herself:

'One day, Buttercup. One day.'

As an afterthought, she pointed herself towards the man covered in those delightful stripes. A yellow (although Buttercup didn't know what colour it was – it did though, remind her of the sun) ball of cold fire flew from her mouth and into the ear of the stripy man.

Ooh! Buttercup giggled. She would make a _fabulous_ spy.

****

A/N4: I know, could this chapter be any smaller? Don't worry, Chapter VI is a long one!


	6. The Madness of Afternoon Tea and Disillu...

****

Title: Footsteps

Rating: G – _Almost_ swearing, naturally.

Genre: Plans are starting to be put into operation. More Drama – no Romance, and not much Humour in this chapter – maybe the next chapter.

Summary: The eventful afternoon tea that has been mentioned in all but the first chapter finally occurs. Today's guests are Severus O Snape and Albus "Bumblebee" Dumbledore. Unexpected guests may arrived but may have a hexed look about them…

Disclaimer: Please look at Chapters I, II, III and IV. Sorry, I _still_ do not feel inspirational at the moment. 

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being delayed, but more important things (ie, Nana braking her wrist) has taken priority. Plus the fact that I have to get ready for university. Oh, and by-the-way, reading this you might recognise an outside influence. It will explain itself in later chapters.

****

Chapter VI – The Madness of Afternoon Tea and Disillusional Dark Lords

Severus and Albus brushed off some of the roots and parts of bushes that they both had seemed to acquire through their journey as they waited in a quiet, little glen of the overgrown forest.

"Tell me again why we took that route?" Albus asked as he tugged (, attempted to) at piece of ivy that was stuck in impossible angles within his beard. 

Severus groaned under his breath. He was asked this question every single time – a role reversal that he never had enjoyed. "It is the quickest way as it is the _only_ way."

"I'm sure that there is another way – there has to be. I cannot see some of our mutual friends using this route."

"It is the only route for five of us. Deal."

Severus muttered inside his head, 'and people say that the Great Albus Dumbledore is the brains behind all the operations…'

"I heard that, Sev."

'I knew you would tune in, nosy whatsit.'

Snort.

Albus managed to get himself in an organised state of dress (everyone had their little quirks; and his, he could admit, was to look _good_), as well as mind, as he knocked three times on a small cottage door that had suddenly appeared in front of the pair. A man who looked around the thirty years old mark, promptly opened the door.

"Sev! Bumblebee!" He said with a large grin on his face. "Come on in. Earl Grey all right with you? How is your impressive family, Bumblebee, since the last time I saw you?"

Replying to the random, normal greetings, Albus and Severus followed the man into a tiny, but beautiful lounge. A pot of tea pre-prepared with three cups and saucers were set on a low table in the middle of the room. Severus, Albus and Tom settled down into soft couches.

Now this doesn't seem to appear strange at all, does it? No decapitated heads hanging from hooks in the kitchen, no evil minions crawling about the place … just the sound of a hall clock click-clocking and the sound of tea being poured. Tom, or more commonly known as Voldemort in the Wizarding World, isn't the typical host to such an occasion. Or so you think. Most people forget that both his mother and father (although from different worlds) both came from that same high class and era that believed in doing things proper. Proper Victorians, indeed they were.

Over the past one and a half years, a gradual change had affected Tom. Due to the ritual involving Harry Potter's blood, he had become more human, and less snake-like (although a few spells, charms and potions from Severus had helped the process along a tad). His once dark eyes, though, would forever be glowing blood-red. That could not be helped, nor removed. Even if the glow _could_ be removed, Albus would not allow it. He had his reasons, he always replied.

"Digestive, Albus?"

"Ooh, yes please." Albus replied to Tom's question, and took a biscuit from the tin. "Oh, and I made some butterfly cakes yesterday. I know that they are your favourites…"

As Severus took an offered Digestive, Tom said, "Thank you! I had the final cake from the last bunch on Sunday. Your wife was a genius, God rest her soul."

Albus nodded the acknowledgement.

Severus cut though the deadened silence. "Shall we talk shop before other more pleasant conversations like how poor last weeks international Quidditch match was."

Tom coughed. "Yes. Well, Albus, would you like to start?"

"Well, as you know (probably _too_ well), Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. It means we only have one and a half years until he leaves and officially becomes an adult legally. All our plans must be complete by this time. Nothing can ever get in the way – otherwise, I don't see a very bright future. Neither any afternoon tea parties, Tom.

"When I put the spell on Harry that All Hallows Eve, I knew things could still be unpredictable, that magic could, _would_ leak, as we all know from three and a half years ago, when Harry's auntie, unfortunately,"

Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Became inflated, it was confirmed that my spells and wards around the Dursleys' household had not completely functioned in the correct manner. In some ways this is positive – he has developed minor barriers. But he cannot stay this way forever. Tom, your 'resurrection', opened the door marginally. Harry, I'm told by the portraits, has developed at a lightening rate at Charms and Divination, and it is hinted in most of his other subjects. Severus, here, can admit (on a good day) that there have been unusual improvements in his potion making and understanding. Same applies to Neville Longbottom, Simon Avery and Susan Bones, to name just some of the major players, but to a much lesser extent.

"You both need to remember the importance of this operation that has lasted since the middle stages of the Second World War. We will not – _cannot_ – fail now.

"This improved sense of Divination has been mostly ignored by Harry (thank the gods for Sybil), and as long as he and Ron do not discuss their dreams in detail, we should be safe – Harry isn't normally the most open of people." A 'look' from the potions master made Dumbledore add, "I know it isn't very moral, Sev, about Ron. Not to tell the boy he's a seer and train him, but there are events occurring that we do not want him to See.

"I know that Tom didn't have much to do last year except order rich almost-pure-blooders around, and I'm sure it was _tough_ … but now, Tom, you can put all those years worth of acting in the West End to use – and as close to the summer holidays as possible. Severus?"

(Buttercup, safely pretending to snooze in her hometree with her siblings, listened intently to the humans' conversation. Hopefully her luck would continue in her remaining undetected)

Severus cleared his throat and took a sip of his black, two sugars, tea. "Twenty four years ago, and subsequent years after, we were positive that we had identified all the children affected at various degrees. This is not the case. There are two more that I have discovered. One so minor we do not even need to consider her, but one I think could easily rival Harry for many reasons."

Tom cleared his throat. "Why do you think this?" he asked.

"One is from a muggle family, and so all that has happened is that she has become more, _specialised_, with her use of magic. She will never know. The male is the son of one of your 'loyal' deatheaters." 

"That cannot be." Tom shook his head in denial. "They would not keep such a valuable asset away from me."

Severus smirked. Tom could be so daft at times. He seemed to believe that he was all-powerful in the eyes of his deatheaters and the world – that there was no one who could ever disobey him. "You know too well, Thomas," (Tom growled at the use of his full name) "that there are always power-plays in every society. Remember whom you over-ruled to get your position of 'Dark Lord'. Remember how you did it and the fact that he is six feet under. Some people are naturally power hungry and will do anything to get what they want."

Tom stammered, "B-But why…" It slowly dawned upon him, and resignedly declared;

"Lucius."

Severus nodded. "I'm surprised that he did not brag about it before to me. It shows how serious he is about this. He would let a little thing like the death of his only heir and son get in his way."

"Does Draco know?" Albus asked. This was news to him as well. The walls of Hogwarts did have one too many ears. This little cottage in the deepest part of the Dark Forest was the only place they could talk freely.

"All he knows is that his father is unimpressed about his grades and is giving him 'extracurricular' studies. At least that is what I have summarised. But he has a sharp mind – he won't be ignorant for long…"

"What you say does make sense. It would answer a few questions that some of the members of staff have."

Tom jumped into the conversation. "It does answer a few questions for us, also. Helps to answer one of my theories…"

"And which theory is that, Tom?" Sev asked, chuckling.

After a glare from the Dark Lord (his theories were not to be taken lightly), "Well, I need to gather enough data to substantiate what I have learnt today. I need his statistics and also the girl's to add to my database. Once you get back to Hogwarts, if you could send it to me via e-mail … it is _so_ much faster than owl-mail. Just the usual bog standard information. I can hack into additional material if needs dictate."

After a round of sips at the Earl Grey, Albus continued the conversation. "This could cause some problems…"

Tom laughed out loud at the fact. "Voldemort doesn't mind dealing with this situation, you should know that, Bumblebee. You do know that Deatheaters have particular roles, obligations so to speak, to keep on the good side of their Lord. There has been a rumour about an uprise in the south of France that I received via my spy-network that needs to be dealt with. Lucius is French – he and a small select group should accompany him. If an accident occurred, then the effects of the situation would be diminished."

Albus turned towards his great-grandson. "Do you believe that this is the only action that we may take?"

Severus slowly nodded.

"We have done it before. Lucius is a problem on several levels. First his position within the deatheaters – officially _and_ unofficially. Not all are happy about the current affairs … that not too much is happening action-wise. Officially he has a level three access. Within the other deatheaters he is the person below Voldemort, himself. Then you have the influence he has over the Ministry. His position within the Hogwarts' governors was taken away four years ago, so that is not so much a factor, but then there is his underhandedness with his son – which in the way Lucius is handling the situation is going to turn out messily. Lucius did used to be a good person, but a person, once corrupted cannot easily be changed. They do not _want_ to be changed. Lucius and his father brought shame to the Malfoy name. If Draco wasn't so devoted towards his father and the Malfoy family, then I guess he would have broke years ago. His, um, devotion, has left him slightly blind."

Albus sighed. "I know we have done it before. You don't need to tell me _that_, young Severus." (That comment felt very patronising to Severus) "Do you agree, Tom?"

"I know that I am one of those 'corrupted' people that Sev mentioned, but I say that we should do it. Another tea?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Albus decided he felt extremely old as he itched his ear. "Do it."

During the next minute, silenced reigned in the lounge, as the trio sipped on the tea.

Albus washed away the feeling the 'official' meeting that had just occurred. He always felt strange after them. It was time to adjourn and change the subject.

"Severus and I were having a little chat the other day, about such random things that you would not be interested in – mainly family matters. Very pleasant evening it was, indeed. And Severus was kind enough to bring up the subject of bossy wives and how that he is completely under Diana's thumb…"

"I am not!"

Albus ignored him. "Ignore him, Tom. Anyway, what comes up, but Wilma…"

Tom turned white as a sheet.

Ignoring now everybody in the room, Albus continued. "Had a lovely talk with her the other day, and I found out about her very colourful Hollywood career, and the reasons that she decided to fake her own death…"

Tom discovered that he had lost all feeling in his tongue and was unable to squeak a single word.

"I knew you were powerful, but like Lucius, you have been keeping things from me."

Tom gulped. He felt he was back in Transfiguration in first grade, with the teacher (a much younger, redheaded, Professor Dumbledore) glaring down at him because he transfigured his pincushion into a cushion that fired pins across at the Gryffindors. "You know I made some experiments into longer life, immortality … she has an old version of what I now use. It's permanent. You cannot remove the incantation. It means her ageing is decreased dramatically – not as much as me though."

"That is why apparently she cut off her career in such a fashion. She looked too youthful for her age. But that wasn't the only reason."

Another gulp from Tom, an amused look upon Severus. You did not often get the chance to see Voldemort squirm in his seat, and Severus was going to enjoy this as much as he could milk it.

Albus continued. "She told me that she had no contact with you. You disappeared into thin air. You faked your own dead, and Tom Riddle became no more. Think how hurt she was. She loved you. She gave up so much so she could marry you. And you know what? What is amazing? She still loves you. She believes that one day she will find you. And everything will be find and dandy and _perfect_. She has never had another marriage, another relationship or affair. For forty years she has done this. You are disgusting. I know some might say that we are cut from the same cloth, and we do get on well, but – well, I cannot tell you how I feel. I know I could have never done that to my Daisy."

"I'm sorry, I really am. But sometimes not all wounds can be healed and disappear. Some kill, some leaves scars."

Severus looked sympathetically at the older male. "But all we can ever say is that we tried."

Albus and Severus stood up and made their way to the front door.

Tom jumped up, "Wait! You are not going already?"

"I think we need to," said Sev, smirking – he always loved having the upper hand.

"But what about Backgammon? I thought…"

Tom faded off as the front door was opened.

"Hi."

A young-looking lady with white-blonde hair stood at the door with a shy look on her face.

"Hi," Echoed the lady.

Silence.

Albus coughed, "well, see you soon – two weeks from today, yes?"

Severus and Albus made their way out of the glen as quickly as they could. Before they were out of sight, the lady shouted. "Thank you, Bumblebee! Oh, and those Butterfly Cakes were gorgeous."

"Thank you!"

And finally the two professors made their way into the forest (mildly grumbling along the way), the other couple making their way to the kitchen (Tom looking like a freshly starched white sheet, Wilma looking too purposeful for Tom's liking).

Buttercup, the red squirrel (still pretending to sleep), pondered upon all that she had learnt from the powerful wizards. This would take time to analyse, and thank goodness, the Merlin-beard-rival wizard hadn't noticed anything _too_ different. Thinking about her ears-dropping spell, she realised something fundamental. She just pictured it in her head. There was not any fancy words or tail waving. She just _decided_ it. Could she just do the same with becoming a human? It would take a lot more power. Plus she would have to find one of those stripy, textured things that the wizards had worn as Humans didn't appear to have fur all over their bodies, stupid people.

She then realised the most important discovery of the day. There had been a _female_ wizard. She had felt five sources of magic, and one of the voices was female. She wouldn't be out of place in their world, which had initially scared her – that magic devoted itself to the male population of the humans on this earth.

She giggled, making her mama look at the sleeping figure strangely. Buttercup had always been an odd one.

****

A/N2: The trio are becoming too over-confident. They believe that they cannot be heard, but Buttercup has proved them wrong. I sense that some things are going to go downhill from now on. ::Smirk::


End file.
